Independent wireless network access devices often operate in a cell, “hotspot” or situation in which the access device competes with other access devices for bandwidth, connection time and other resources. That condition may limit speed and Quality of Service (QoS) in situations where the access device is required to perform a “bursty” operation such as the downloading of a large file. Such “bursty traffic may also cause interference with the connections of other network access devices, cause channel over-utilization and increase power consumption of the network access device.
For example, local area wireless networks are being deployed in increasing numbers to bring broadband services to greater numbers of fixed, ambulatory and mobile users. Those wireless local area network are often used to download email with attachments, media files and other data-intensive operations. As “bursty” network usage becomes more common, it has become a significant challenge to maintain QoS and provide greater bandwidth capabilities to increasing numbers of customers.
A paradigm called “cognitive radio” has been used in wireless networks to ameliorate the above described problem. A cognitive radio system changes particular parameters of radio transmission or reception in either the network or a particular wireless node, based on the observation of various parameters in the radio environment. For example, transmissions may be shifted from one radio frequency to another within the allowed spectrum, based on observed atmospheric conditions and interference from other local transmitters. Other radio transmission parameters may also be adjusted to optimize transmission, given the environmental conditions, user behavior, network state, or other factors.
While cognitive radio principles have been used with some success in more efficiently using RF bandwidth within a wireless network such as a cellular telephone network, a 3G radio network or a WiFi network, such techniques are limited by the amount of RF bandwidth available under FCC regulations. If a data burst requires bandwidth beyond that which can be provided over the available RF frequencies, a bottleneck occurs.
There is therefore a need for a system that is capable of handling large bursts of data without degrading transmission speed or QoS. The system should not require RF spectrum beyond that which is available for the particular wireless technology used in the system.